Jade's Acting Test
by Margot is me
Summary: Jade is given an acting test: she has to forget everything. The only catch: no one can know. There are many BADE moments in this story.
1. Chapter 1

''Well the revolution did end two years ago when the general died.-''

RING. RING. RING.

''Okay class dismissed.''

Everyone in Sikowitz's room started to move out.

''Jade! I must speak with you. Alone."

Jade looked at Beck.

"I'll save you a seat.'' Beck said as he walked out the door.

''Okay what do you need?''

''You are aware that you have not yet done your acting test.''

''Yes. I am aware.''

''Well now you will. The only thing different about your test is that you will have to do it all week not just a day. Can you handle that?''

''Of course I can. What do I have to do?''

''Well because today is Friday, your test will start Monday. You will act as if you have hit your head, and have forgotten everything.''

''Everthing. Even my name.''

''Yes even your name. You have my class first so I will help. Friday you have my class last. Every minute in between those two times, you do not remember a thing. You are only allowed to tell a teacher, hopefully Lane, if they are saying that they will take you to a hospital. Do you understand?''

''Yes. Can I go to lunch now?''

''Of course. See you Monday."

**A/N: SORRY THAT THIS IS SO SHORT. IT IS KIND OF JUST A PROLOUGE. THIS IS INSPIRED BY JustLitttleOleMe's STORY. PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME IF I SHOULD CONTINUE.**


	2. Chapter 2

Jade decided to start her test at school. Beck picked her up like any normal Monday. When they got to school Jade needed to get started.

"I'll be right back. I gotta go get a paper signed."

"Okay. You gonna be back before Improv class?"

"Maybe, Honestly don't know."

With that Jade leaned in and got one last kiss where she 'remembered' Beck until Friday. Beck pulled back.

"Jade, you don't want to get in trouble. See you in class."

"Okay."

Jade walked to the changing rooms by the stage. She had a play there the week before. It was the perfect excuse.

No one was in the room thankfully, but there were people outside. She got something out of her bag, made noise that sounded like she was falling, and then...

"OH MY GOD, JADE!"

That was Cat's voice. Perfect.

"Wh-who's Jade? And who are you?" Jade said in a shaky voice.

"You're Jade. I'm Cat. Your best friend." Cat was strangely calm.

"I have a best friend?"

"Jade, what's going on? Of course you have a best friend. Let's get to class."

"Wait so I'm Jade and you are Cat?" Jade said faking innocene.

"Of course silly. We are BFF's." Cat said in her normal bubbly voice. Jade fought the urge to gag at the acronym 'BFF', but it was true.

The walk to class was silent.

"Um, Cat?" Jade was using the most timid voice she had.

"Yes, Jade?"

"Where are we?"

"School, we're going to improv class."

"Oh... Where do I sit?" Jade said using the same timid voice.

By then the girls had reached the classroom. There were students standing around. Class hadn't offically started yet, so Cat lead Jade over to thier group of friends.

"Hey guys." Cat said.

Jade stayed behind Cat and looked around like she was lost. Jade poked Cat's side.

"Yeah?" Cat said turning to face Jade.

"Who are they?" Jade said.

Everyone was now even more confused than before.

"Jade, you know who all these people are. You have been friends with them for years."

"Cat, is Jade okay? She seems out of it?" Beck said looking at his girlfriend, who still hadn't even looked in his direction since she got in the classroom.

"Um-"

"CLASS TIME TO START. TAKE YOUR SEATS." Sikowitz screamed from the front.

Everyone took thier seats. Jade had followed Cat to a seat instead of following Beck.

"Jade, today I want you to lead a group in the new scene we have been working on."

Jade looked, to everyone else, like she had no clue what he was talking about.

"Jade, do you have a problem with doing the scene?"

"I... well. Um, who are you?"

"I am Sikowitz. Come on up to the scene."

Jade looked at Cat in fake fear. She got up and moved to stage. Not in her normal _I'm Jade, I own the stage_ way but in a _the stage is the scariest thing in the world _way.

"Um... What do I have to do?"

"Just pick people to do the scene."

"Cat."

Cat walked up to stage, more like bounced, when she got on stage Jade pulled her to the side.

"Cat... what am I supposed to do now?'' Jade whispered.

"Jade, we have done this scene a thousand times. Oh my god that is a big number. Just pick more people. Is something wrong?" Cat whispered, then shouted. "SOMETHING'S THE MATTER WITH JADE."

Beck sat up in his seat, Jade seemed off this mornig.

Sikowitz looked at Jade and the confusion left her eyes letting him know to get the ball rolling.

"Jade, this really isn't the time to be causing drama."

"What drama?"

"Beck, talk some sense into her."

Beck got up from his seat.

"Jade, please tell me what's wrong?" Beck whispered in oreder to get them some privacy.

"I don't know you." Jade said in a strong normal tone of voice. She almost winced at the look of hurt on Beck's face.

"I think I know what's wrong." Cat's cheerful voice peeked in. "When I found her earlier she was on the ground. Right before I walked in there was a crash and groan. Oh one time..."

Cat drifted into her own world.

"Jade do you remember anything?"

"No."

**A/N: SORRY ABOUT THE SUPER LATE UPDATE. LIFE GOT IN THE WAY. OKAY. SORRY IF THIS WAS CONFUSING. ITS 3 IN THE MORNING. PLEASE REVIEW. THANK YOU TO ALL OF YOU THAT REVIEW THE FIRST CHAPTER.**

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN VICTORIOUS.**

**REVIEW.**


	3. Chapter 3

The class gasped. What would happen now? Jade was one of the best singers and actresses in the school. If she didn't remember anything, it would throw the school off balance.

Beck looked at his girlfriend in shock and saddness. She looked at him confused and, well, cold. He could tell that there was something bothering her, but if she didn't remember anything then what could he do?

"Sikowitz is there anything we can do to help her?" Beck asked with pleading in his voice.

"Well you have to treat her normally. That might help her memory. But Beck you have to remember that she doesn't remember. It might hurt but you have to stop with everything until she is comfortable around you again."

Sikowitz watched as his students all reacted to what he had said. Most of the were shocked. The few that were actually Jade's friends looked worried. Jade held the fake confused look.

"What are you talking about. _Stop everything_. Do I know him or something?" Jade said with confusion and worry laced into her voice.

"Jade, I want you to listen carefully to what I'm saying. Beck, this young man right here, is your boyfriend. You two have been dating for two years."

"Longer." That was Beck's voice. He was looking at the ground, a solemn expression.

"What?" Jade said. She couldn't belive it, normally she was the one to argue that it had been longer.

"Its been longer than two years, but you don't remember that." Beck was slowly slipping into a worried depression, what if she never got better. Would they be the same.

"Okay. So you and I are dating?"

Beck nodded.

"Tell me about myself, I guess." Jade was going to have fun with this assignment.

"Well first off, you would never want me to say everything in front of the whole class. Do you still want me to say it?"

"Only the things I would let you say." Jade said with fake innocence. He knew her well.

"Well, you love coffee. Cat is your best friend. You get mad when girls flirt with me. You are one of the best in the school."

"Okay well I guess I do know you then sorry about that. I knew Cat was my best friend. When she found me earlier she said so. And I may not remember you but if a girl tries to flirt, don't expect me to be different."

The entire class was watching the stage like it the newest tv movie. Jade could feel the stares. She was starting to get aggravated, she let some of herself show.

"What are you all staring at? This isn't a play, its real life. Quit staring." Jade glared at the class before turning back to her boyfriend and best friend.

"Well there is the Jade we all know. Guess your personality will never change." Beck said.

"Was that supposed to be a compliment. 'Cuz if so you should really work on that." Jade snapped.

"Okay well class. Today we are going to do things differently. Beck, you and your friends go to the Asphalt Cafe and help Jade with her memory. The rest of the class get in groups and work on your scenes."

Everyone started to do what they were told. Well, Jade still acting looked at Beck and Cat confused until Cat grabbed hold of her hand and started to pull her out of the room.

"Jade, I need to speak to you. Beck just wait at the door for her I will only be minute." Sikowitz said.

Jade walked over to him. He then lead them out of the room through the other door, so they could talk in private.

"Sikowitz, you cannot make me go through that. Alone with them."

"Jade listen. You can start to remember ceartian things. Not everything. You can start by getting your attitude back. You can hint that you know things. When it comes to Beck, that is where your true test lies, you may not go back to the way things were yesterday until after the test is over. Do you understand?"

"Yes, I do. I can handle that but-"

"No buts now go."

Jade walked back into the classroom. She was dreading the rest of the period. Alone time with her friends. Yay.

**A/N: OKAY THIS CHAPTER IS KINDA SHORT. SORRY ABOUT THAT. THIS IS THE LAST UPDATE FOR THIS WEEK I THINK ALL DEPENDS ON IF THERE IS INTERNET ON MY VACATION. NEXT CHAPTER WILL DIVE INTO EVERYONE'S THOUGHTS A LITTLE MORE. I TRIED TO GO INTO BECK'S THOUGHTS IN THIS CHAPTER. PLEASE TELL ME IF I MADE ANY MISTAKES. PLEASE REVIEW. **


	4. Chapter 4

The six friends sat at thier normal table in the Asphalt Cafe. Jade looked around. What was she going to say? She could pass this test, but what would Beck say?

Beck looked at Jade. She was staring at the table. She looked worried and confused. How did he let this happen. His amasing girlfriend didn't remember him now all because... well he didn't exactly know, but it felt like his fault.

Cat was trying to figure out how she could help Beck and Jade. Everything was going to be hard. Jade seemed to remember her, even if just little bit.

"Jade is there anything that you remember?" Andre broke the uncomfortable silence that the group had been in.

"Well... Cat and I are great friends. I know that Beck and I are dating, but I don't remember, just because I was told. And the rest of you are my friends as well?"

"Um, yeah I guess. Beck, what are you gonna do man?"

"I don't whatever I can I guess." Beck's voice had never been so sad.

"I really am sorry that I don't remember." Jade tried to put all of her love and affection that she felt for Beck in that one sentence. She thought that if anyone could hear it, it would be him.

Beck's eyes lit up. "Are you sure you don't remember anything?"

"Yes. The few things I do remember, none of you look the same. And you, Beck are kissing her." Jade pointed at Tori.

Tori all of a sudden felt guilty. The only memory Jade had of her boyfriend was him kissing her. She knew what she was remembering, Tori's second day at HA.

Beck looked at Jade. The only thing she remembered about him was something that she hated.

"Um, well that was last year." Beck said looking guilty.

"Then why were you kissing her. I thought we've been dating for three years?" Jade's voice was confused and accusing at the same time.

"We have been, but it was for an acting exccercise. Believe me we have had this arguement before."

"Whatever. When I do remember more hopefully it isn't bad. Can you guys tell me more about myself. Like your names?" Jade said.

"Well, I'm Andre. The guy with the puppet is Robbie. The puppet is Rex. That is Tori. You kinda remember Tori right."

"Yes. I remember Tori. Now I know that she kissed my boyfriend. That memory I have isn't a good one. She isn't on my good side." Jade looked at Andre the entire time she spoke, the anger in her voice was evident.

Andre didn't know what to think about the situation. He felt bad not only for Jade but for Beck as well. Beck still remembered every moment he has had with Jade. Jade only has one bad memory. He would do whatever he could to help his friends.

"Jade is there anything else you remember?" Cat squeeked.

Jade thought, what could she say. "Um, I kinda remember that the puppet is annoying." Jade said sounding slightly confused.

Everyone laughed. She still had her attitude, even if she was slightly confused.

The group once again settled into an uncomfortable silence. That is until Jade got an idea.

"Can I talk to Beck alone for a second?" Jade asked. She almost sounded shy.

Everyone nodded thier agreement and got up from the table.

Beck turned to look at Jade. There was hint of hope in his eyes.

"Um, do you mind if I try something?"

"No, but what are you going to try?"

"Well I want to see if it brings back memories. Do you mind if... Well, if I kiss you?" Jade didn't want to push her limits, but she was already missing Beck.

"Sure of course. Listen, Jade you don't need to feel akward around me? You don't have to do this."

"I know, but I want to. I can see by the look in your eyes that you love me. I can tell be the way I feel when I picture you kissing Tori that I love you. I want to try this, see if it works."

Jade put her hand oon the back of Beck's neck and leaned in. Beck was doing his best not to push Jade by deepening the kiss, so it took him by surprise when she did. The innocent kiss quickly turned into a heated make out session.

Suddenly Jade pulled away and looked down. Beck was worried that he had done something wrong.

"Did I pressure you or something? I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to."

Jade looked up to Beck's eyes. They were worried but they held love. What Beck saw in Jade's eyes was the exact same thing. That confused him a little. What he didn't see was that Jade was doing all she could not to blurt everything that was going on.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to do that." Jade said still looking in Beck's eyes. Her voice held genuine sorrow and saddness.

"Its okay. Jade, I'm going to do whatever I can to help you get your memories back. I'm not going to pressure you to act the way you did yesterday. But you will get there one day. I promise. If kissing makes you uncomfortable, then we won't until you are ready okay."

"Beck..." Jade was struggling, she could see the sorrow in his eyes.

"I will trust you again. I can already tell I love you. This won't last long. I'm going to beat this, get better. Please..." Jade could feel tears coming on. She refused to let them fall.

What was coming over her. She was acting like some girly little cheerleader. She is Jade West. Then again he is Beck Oliver. He has that kind of hold on her.

Beck gently pulled Jade into a hug. She quickly snuggled into his chest.

The bell rang and the two went to thier next class. Thankfully Beck and Jade's schedules were almost the same. The classes she didn't have with Beck, Jade had with either Cat or Andre.

There was one thing that all of the friends knew; this was going to be hard.

**A/N: OKAY SO VACATION HAS INTERNET SO I WILL UPDATE SOON. PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME IF I WAS OOC ANYWHERE. I REALISE THAT JADE WAS LESS AGRESSIVE THAN USUAL BUT SHE IS WATCHING HER BOYFRIEND GO THROUGH PAIN. PLEASE REVIEW. I DON'T WANT TO TURN INTO ONE OF THE PEOPLE THAT DON'T UPDATE BECAUSE THEY DON'T GET REVIEWS, BUT I MIGHT.**

**506thpir: THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING. YOU ARE THE ONLY ONE THAT REVIEWED CH. 3 PLEASE REVIEW.**


	5. Chapter 5

Beck spent the next two class periods looking up all the ways to help Jade. He would talk to Jade whenever she had a question. What surprised him the most about talking to Jade that everytime she spoke to him she would look at his lops before looking away.

Jade was worried that she wouldn't pass this test. It was getting harder to look at Beck and not kiss him every chance she got. She was dreading lunch even though that was easier than in class. The teacher kept threatening to put her in detention if she didn't participate. It was lucky for her that she had one of her friends in all of her classes.

Now the hardest part of the day; lunch.

"Would either one of you care to explain where I get my lunch. I haven't been gifted with that memory yet." Jade said as she, Beck, and Andre headed to lunch.

"I'll just get it for you, don't worry about it." Beck said looking at her.

Andre walked Jade to the table. Everyone sat eating thier lunch.

"Your coffee and salad." Beck said sitting down next to Jade.

Jade looked at Beck and her eyes lit up.

"So did it bring back any memories?" Beck said looking at Jade.

"What? The coffee? Yeah, I know I like coffe." Jade said sarcasticly.

"Ha. No, what we tried at the end of first period."

No one else knew what they were talking about.

"Oh, that. Olny memories of the exact same thing. The only difference is that most of the memories were in some RV."

Beck laughed. "Yeah. That would be mine."

"You live in a RV? Do you brag about that?"

"Yeah, I have my own place. That's something to brag about."

"Oh well I guess that's why I remember us-"

"Okay why don't you drink some of your coffe." Beck said interupting Jade.

"What are you guys talking about? What does she remember?" Andre said.

"Jade, do you mind if I tell them?" Beck said.

"Well, you are the one that interupted me, not the other way around. Go ahead and tell them. We obviously aren't secretive about it, except for the last thing I guess." Jade said smirking at Beck.

"We kissed earlier. That's what she remembers. Nothing else." Beck said leaving out the finer details.

"Oh, well glad to see that more of you is coming back, I guess." Andre said. He knew that Beck and Jade were close. Now he didn't want to know just how close.

"Okay, I've been learning about my friends and realationship, but what about me? What am I like?" Jade was interested to hear what her friends had to say about her.

"Well you are sarcastic, not afraid to speak your mind, and extremely talented." Beck said looking at Jade.

"Talented? What am I good at?"

"Okay I get to tell her this one. Jade, you sing, dance, act, and play piano." Cat said.

"Don't forget she wrote that play last year. It was amasing." Said Tori.

"Wait I can do all that?"

"Jade, you are one of the best at this school. All of the teachers have been saying since our freshman year; you are good enough for Broadway. You have just gotten better from there." Beck said. There was a pride in his eyes that made Jade's heart melt.

"Do you guys believe that? That I'm good enough."

The group erupted into a corus of 'yeahs' and 'definatelies'.

Jade realised that this test might have a deeper meaning. She really did feel pride that all of her friends believed in her.

"Okay. I have a problem that I just realised I don't know how to fix." Jade said looking at her friends.

"What's wrong, ba- I mean Jade?"

"You can call me babe. It might help. I don't have anymore books in my bag, that haven't been used, and I don't know where my locker is or the combination."

Beck laughed.

"Well the ultamite test of you memory. I'll put you in the right hallway. Just guess which one is yours. If you don't get it on one of your first three tries. I'll just open you locker for you." Beck said. Even if she didn't remember. He was going to have fun.

...

"Can you give me a hint, please?" Jade said batting her eyelashes at Beck.

"No, I'm trying to help you. Just think. Look at all of them. Which one can you see being yours."

"I like this blue one, but I know its not mine. Cool..."

"What? Do you see your locker?"

"I can't remember if its mine, but the one with scissors is cool."

"Really, seems like you remember more than you realise. That's yours."

"You know it would have been easier if you just opened, instead of making me guess." Jade said taking a step closer to Beck.

"Now how would that have been any fun?" Beck leaned towards Jade.

"I don't know. This wasn't fun for me." Jade was using the flirtiest voice she could.

"Fun for me. I haven't seen you look clueless since... well ever. Figured I might as well take advantage of this situation. You can back at me later." Beck said using the same flirty tone.

Jade smirked, if only he knew how true what he just said was.

"Of course. I might get you sooner than you think. Now... are we going to kiss or just keep talking."

"Well that would be up to you."

Jade leaned forward and kissed Beck. It was an innocent kiss. It didn't go any further. The kiss was short and sweet. Jade pulled away, smiling.

Beck smiled back.

"Now why don't we open your locker."

**A/N: Okay well thanks for all of the reviews. I really like this chapter. I am trying to cram as much Bade in here as possible, without ruining the story. Please review. I will update tomorrow hopefully. It all depends on if I have time. Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

Beck and Jade were about to make it to thier next class when Lane walked up.

"Jade, I need to speak to you?" Lane said, his voice was slightly angry and worried.

Jade looked at Beck, keeping up the act. She had a questioning look in her eye.

"That's Lane. School guidence counsler. What do you need Lane?" Beck said.

"I need Jade to come with me. I'm taking her to the hospital."

Jade looked at Beck nervously. She couldn't go to the hospital.

"I don't need to go the hospital. I just need to stay here." Jade said hurriedly.

"Jade, if you can't remember anything, you need to go to the hospital. They can help you. Beck please help me here. I can't believe none of the other teachers have done something about this."

"Lane, Jade doesn't need to go to the hospital. She's making great progress here. All of our friends are helping out."

"She is going to the hospital Mr. Oliver." Lane used the most authorative **(sorry about the spelling. no spell check) **voice he had. Lane grabbed Jade's wrist and pulled her away.

"LANE. CAN I COME?"

"NO. GET TO CLASS."

Lane dragged Jade to his office before she said anything.

"Lane. I remember eveything."

"Jade, what are you talking about? You are in so much troub-"

"Its an acting test for improv class. I have to do it for the rest of the week. I can't tell anyone, but you. Please don't be the reason I fail."

"Really this is all a test. Fine I won't give you away. What do I say when Beck asks me how things went at the hospital? You know he will."

"Well if you let me leave school for the rest of the day..."

"Jade you will not be let off school for this. The second this test ends you will be doing all of your work."

"I know that, but I can't go to the hopital I'm fine. I can't stay because you said you were taking me. If you let me go home you can tell Beck that they said that this is only temporary and they sent me home. If I stay here he will just bring me later, now that you gave him the idea."

"Jade, I don't like this at all. I'm going to inform your other teachers of what is going on. I will tell them the circumstances as well. Fine you may leave, but go home."

"Of course. Later."

...

At the end of last period Lane went to tell Beck the story that Jade had come up with. Beck spotted Lane and spoke before he could.

"How is Jade? What did the doctors say?"

"Beck, she's fine. The doctors said that the amnesia is only temporary. She is at home. She will be back at school tomorrow."

"Okay. Well I guess I'll just go home then."

...

When Beck got to his RV he looked on the internet for information on amnesia. What he found broke his heart and made his suspicous.

The article he found had to main points. 1) Almost all temporary cases last longer than a month, although some last longer. That is what broke his heart. 2) When amnesia patients get back memories the suffer extreme headaches. This made him suspicous.

Jade hadn't complained about any headaches. She didn't even give a hint that her head hurt. He didn't want to think badly about Jade. He loved her. Well Jade better look out he would test her tomorrow to see if something is up.;

**A/N: Okay so thanks for the review. Please review again. Sorry if this chapter is short.**

**Random Storygirl: Thanks for reviewing. I was wondering where yours went.**

**To the reviewer that left no name: Sorry, that it wasn't realistic. I was actually planning the Lane part but after you review I put in the part with just Beck. Glad you like the story please review again.**

**Review.**


	7. Chapter 7

The next day nothing much happened. Jade kept up her act, her friends tried to help her remember. Nothing important happened, until Sikowitz class.

"Sikowitz, can we do an acting excercise?"

"Well, Beck, that is the purpose of this class. I suppose so. What would you like to do?"

"I would like to see if Jade can remember anything by acting. I will choose the group."

"Mister Oliver. You see like you have something you are hiding."

"Okay so the group is: me, Jade, Eli, and Cat."

Beck was determined to find out if Jade was trying to pull some prank or if this was real. His plan was being put into motion as everyone walked onto the stage. The show was about to begin.

"Beck, what is the scene? I assume you have one." Sikowitz said. He didn't have a good feeling about this.

"Of course. The scene is a seminar. I will be leading the seminar. Jade will be playing herself, or someone who has amnesia. Cat will play someone who is bi-polar. Eli will play someone that has anger issues." Beck said.

The class was suspicous as to why Beck was doing this. Jade was nervous, Beck seemed to know something. Cat was just as clueless as ever. Eli well he was trying to get into character.

"Hello and welcome to today's problems seminar." Beck said starting the scene.

"Yay. I love seminars. What is that supposed to mean 'problems seminar'?" Cat said both in an out of character considering she wasn't acting. Though it was in character.

"Uh, could we just start this seminar. I'm not in a good mood." Eli said in an angry voice.

Jade stayed silent. She had been playing the role for twenty four hours now.

"Mam, what is wrong with you?" Beck said adressing Jade.

"Who are you to ask? For your information, I have amnesia." Jade was annoyed, but she had to keep acting.

"Really amnesia. I'm not fully aware the symptoms of amnesia, could you explain them to me?"

"Um, well I can't remember anything?"

"Really if you do remember something, what happens?"

Jade was panicing, she had no clue what happened. Beck obviously did.

"I haven't remembered anything." Jade used the strongest voice she could muster.

"Really I seem to recall you remembering things yestarday."

"No I was told things. The only thing I remembered was kissing you!" Jade screamed.

The scene was forgotten. It was now just Beck and Jade.

"What, you said you didn't know me."

"I know. I didn't. I knew kissing you, among other things, but I didn't remember _you_. Is that what you wanted to hear? Your girlfriend doesn't remember anything other that kissing you? She doesn't trust you anymore because she can't trust you? She can't say how she feels because she only remembers the physical aspects of your relationship with you?"

"You don't trust me after everthing?"

"Everything? What is everthing a few memories of us kissing and having sex, yes I said it, and one of you kissing someone else? How could I trust someone when that is all I remember? Physical is nice I guess but from what I know I want feeling behind it."

"Scene." Beck said defeated.

Jade got up from the table grabbed her bag and ran out of the room. She couldn't handle what this test was doing to Beck. Screw her, Beck was being affected by this much more than she was. Friday couldn't come soon enough.

...

"Sikowitz, please let it end tomorrow. We are going to break up if this test keeps going."

"I know. You aren't supposed to know about this test though. Remember, because you figured it out, your acting test is going on this week as well Mister Oliver."

Beck sighed and ran his hand through his hair. Before the school day started he told Sikowitz that he knew that Jade's test was this week and that she hadn't told him. Sikowitz told him that if Jade truely hadn't told him then his test was this week as well. For the rest of the week he had to push Jade. If either of them failed it was the others fault. Jade couldn't know about his test. Class ended and Beck was speaking to Sikowitz.

"I know. Why can't our tests just end sooner. I can't take another three days of this. I don't want Jade to fail, I don't want to fail either. How exactly is this going to work?"

"Now Beck, if I told you that, class wouldn't be exciting. Good-bye now."

"Bye."

Beck left the room. He was determined for neither he nor Jade would fail. Friday could not come soon enough.

...

"Sikowitz. Please let my test end. I can't keep lying to Beck's face, did you see him in class earlier? I think I have done well. Please, believe me I don't beg. That's Vega's job."

"Jade. Two days of your test have already gone by, three more. That's all it takes. Now go home. School's over go have fun, but remember don't blow your test."

"Yeah, I know. Bye."

**A/N: Okay well new twist. Beck is doing his test now as well. Please review. It makes me happy to see what you guys think.**

**Random Storygirl: You were right Beck knows. Jade hasn't failed yet. If she does fail Beck's fault. If he fails its her fault. Please review again.**

**aaef: Your review kinda gave me the idea for this chapter, thanks for the review. Please review again.**

**ValenciaMoone: Okay I would love to see this happen in an episode. Strange enough I saw someone put that they would love to see an episode that Jade doesn't remember anything on Dan Schnieder's blog. Either they read my story, your mind, or its just a coincedence.**

**Please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

Beck got to school the next day dreading the moment he saw Jade. He was going to have to push her again. He was going to do all he could not to push her too far. Jade was having a hard time lying to him, he could see it in her eyes now that he knew she was acting.

Jade saw Beck. He was at his locker just sitting there deep in thought. For once she was glad that her locker wasn't by his.

"Hey Jade."

Jade turned around to see a smiling Cat standing in front of her.

"Hey Cat." Jade turned back to her locker.

"Jade, I need to talk to you about yestarday."

"What about yestarday?" The seriousness in Cat's voice was strange, it made Jade slightly nervous.

"Jade did you and Beck have a fight that none of us saw. Is that why both of you blew up in improv? Om my goodness, one time I had a fight with my brother..."

"Cat we didn't have a fight. I think he is just mad that I don't remember him, that's all. So about that fight with your brother?" Jade was going to use talking to Cat as an excuse not to talk to Beck.

"You really care about the fight with my brother? Okay well he ate another one of my braclets? Can you believe that?"

"That's it?" Jade said. Beck started to make his way over to Jade.

"Hey guys." Beck said as he walked up.

"Hi, Beck" Cat and Jade said together.

"So, Jade, remember anything new?"

"Just remember what happened yestarday, and that I'm still mad at you. By the way, even if I do remember everything one day, I'll still be pissed about what you did. I won't forget everything that happened, so don't think that if I remember everything you'll be safe." Jade said storming off. What no one noticed was that she once again made her way to Sikowitz room.

"Jade, what are you doing in here? You don't have my class today." Sikowitz was in the middle of drinking a coconut.

"I know that I don't have this class today. Listen I want to know exactly when this test ends. Is it right when I walk through the door, or what?"

"Well, I said that it ends when class begins, but I would love to see his face when... Oh, right you're still here. Right when you walk through that door. Make sure that everyone knows that your test is over."

"Of course."

"I'm actually surprised you didn't ask for to be moved up again."

"I have given up on that. I will pass with flying colors."

"Okay, well off to class you go."

...

Beck stayed away from Jade when he could. But when he did see her, he pushed; hard-ish.

"Hey, Jade, I have a question."

"Okay, what is it?"

"What was it exactly that the doctor said. I was only told that you went to the hospital and that your amnesia was temporary. What did he say?" Beck was really hoping that Jade thought of some kind of come back.

"He said exactly what you said, but he said it to Lane and Lane told me. I assume that Lane was the one who told you about me. I got the same information as you did. Beck, I have a question." Jade's voice was filled with venom.

"Oh and what would that be?" Beck's voice was teasing.

"Why are you being such an... ASS?" Jade stormed off before Beck could answer.

Beck felt guilty, Jade didn't know that he was acting. He needed to lighten up.

...

"Beck, man why are being so brutal with Jade? She doesn't deserve that." Andre asked looking at Beck. The group was sitting at lunch, well the boys were sitting at one table the girls at another.

"Andre, you wouldn't understand. I can't even tell you why." Beck sighed. This was getting harder.

"No? I can tell you why. You're just mad that she doesn't trust you anymore. Have you ever thought that this amnesia is testing your relationship." Beck laughed at the irony of the statement. Andre continued.

"Beck, this isn't funny. If Jade can't trust you after remembering all the times you've kissed, which I can say is a lot by the way. Oh, and don't forget having sex, which I don't want to know how many times she can remember. I didn't even know you guys did that."

"First of all. We have been dating for three years, its only happened once. Second I'm not mad, I'm worried. People that have amnesia, if its temporary, when they rememver things, they get massive headaches. Jade may say that she hasn't remembered anything new, but I can tell she has. It was during school that I saw the change. She wasn't alone all day. Did you see her get a headache? I sure didn't. What if this isn't amnesia?" Beck needed to keep character. He hated lying. Although what he said about he and Jade only having sex once was true.

"Look Beck, I know you are worried about Jade, you need to lighten up though. Everthing will be fine."

"Okay. Whatever, I need to go." Beck said walking away to Sikowitz classroom.

"Beck, what do you need today?" Sikowitz said no surprised to see his student.

"I need to know when this test ends."

"Well, after Jade's test ends."

"When does her test end?"

"That is up to me. You do not need to know."

"Wait didn't you say it ended this week. Does it end Friday?"

"Beck, I'm going to be honest. Jade's test doesn't end for a while." Sikowitz loved to mess with his students.

"A WHILE! Sikowitz, this needs to end soon. I can't stand to watch her face when I'm actually doing my test. This needs to end soon." Beck normally would have kept a calm face about this, but it was too late.

"Beck if you want it to end so badly then forfit your grade, fail. That or cause Jade to fail. You have those options or you could choose to wait until Jade's test is finished."

"I can't let either one of us fail. Fine I'll wait. Please don't let it be longer that this week. I couldn't handle that."

"No promises."

Beck walked out of the classroom. Thankfully he didn't speak to Jade the rest of the day, and she didn't speak to him.

...

When Jade got home she wanted to cry her eyes out. She had heard what Beck said at lunch. He was worried sick about her and she couldn't do anything about it. She was slightly annoyed that Beck had said something so personal to Andre about thier sex life, even if she was the one to annonce it to the entire class.

Jade's head was throbbing. She had been thinking of any and every thing she could to let Beck know about her test without telling him and failing. Looks like tomorrow would be just a little bit harder.

**A/N: Okay, well that was one of the longer chapters. Please review.**

**To the few reviewers that said they loved the story- thank you so much. **

**mermaidmagicpwer- thank you so much for your review you hav no idea how much that means. I must have reread that like ten or twenty times to make sure I read it right.**

**Review.**


	9. Chapter 9

Beck saw Jade walk into school. She held the same confident looke that she always did, only her eyes betrayed confusion. Beck watched her walk to her locker. She knew exactly where he was standing, but she hadn't even looked his way. He deserved it.

Jade could feel someone staring at her. She knew it was Beck, but she was still hurt and mad at him. What made it worse was that he wasn't acting like himself. Beck would never act like such a jerk. She didn't want to talk to him all that much, but she had to figure out what was going on.

"Jade. Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Jade didn't even need to look to know that it was Beck.

"Why so you can insult me again? I don't think you should talk. Just me."

Beck hadn't expected her to say that so he just waited.

"I know that you are worried about me. I heard what you said yestarday at lunch. I'm sorry that I don't remember you. I don't like that I'm so confused with everything that is happening around me. I'm sure that there is a reason that you are acting the way you are, just try to lighten it up a bit. I don't like it. Please?"

Beck sighed. Time to push.

"What's the magic word?"

"Lotion." Jade said looking right into Beck's eyes. She can see when his eyes betray the internal battle that his face does not.

"Thought you didn't remember anything."

"I didn't until I got home. My head hurt really bad. I remember quite a few things." Jade's voice held venom that she had never used for Beck before, that scared him.

"Really? What thinks do you remember?" Beck's voice was teasing, that set Jade on edge.

"What things do you want to know about? My memories are scattered."

"Well did you remember anything about our friends, your family, maybe even us?"

"I remembered that, hopefully before we dated, I had the hugest crush on Andre. I don't remember if that went away though. I remember there is this chick Trina that I hate. I know that I hate my dad. Us? Well let's see. You gave me a time-out at some point like a was a five year old. That answer your question?"

Jade's words stung. Beck tried to talk himself into believing that what Jade said about Andre was a lie, which it was, but he didn't know that. Jade could see the hurt on Beck's face and more evidently in his eyes. She felt bad, if only a little, every arguement they had and some that they hadn't were going to be dug up because of this week.

"Hey Beck. Hey Jade." Cat said walking up, oblivious to the tension.

"Hey Cat. I have first period with you right? Good let's go there now." Jade said pulling Cat away. She couldn't be near Beck any longer.

...

"Andre, man, I don't know what to do. Everything she remembers about our relationship is bad. The good things she does remember, she obviously doesn't remember the emotion behind them." Beck said as he and Andre stood in the hall before class.

"Wait she remember something new." Beck nodded. "Okay, that is a good thing. She probably remembers more than she is letting on. What else does she remember?"

"She had a crush on you." Beck membled.

"Beck. I can't hear you when you mumble." Andre said, hoping that he had heard him wrong.

"I said that... she remember having a crush on you. I think that she was lying though. She would have told me that by now. Right?"

Andre was at a loss for words. He knew that Jade never had crush on him, it was the same way.

"She probably just wanted you to be upset because you have been such a jerk. When she mad anymore you'll see."

"Yeah you're right. I'm going to class."

...

"Cat, do you think that Beck is mad at me for losing my memory?" Jade said once the two had gotten to class.

"Of course not. Why would he be mad? Its not your fault that you fell. Jade, its just hard on him. You two were as close as two people get. You have been going out for three years, well on Saturday it will be three years." Cat was being strangley serious and wise, maybe it was the seriousness of the situation.

"Wait, our... on Saturday?" Jade was freaking out inside, what if he was mad at her for lying to him.

"Well yeah. I guess that because you don't remember he will just do whatever."

Jade looked down, she knew that guilt was written all over her face.

...

"Class today I have something important to tell the class. Because today's schedule is the same as tomorrow's. I have decided that, I will be nice to two of my students." Sikowitz said looking out at his class. It was the last class of the day.

"Does that mean its over?" Jade said from her seat.

"See, that is where it gets tricky, did you tell?" Sikowitz said. Everyone in class was confused, execpt Jade. Even Beck was confused.

"No, why would I tell? Is. It. Over." Jade was beginning to lose her patience.

"Ah now Jade. Do you have a way to end it?"

Jade didn't respond. She just got up form her seat and went to Beck. She sat on his lap without warning and started to kiss him. He didn't hestitate to kiss back. The entire class was watching shocked. Apparently Jade, the girl with no memory, knew something they didn't.

Beck pulled away and looked into Jade's eyes. The test was over. He didn't have to lie, neither did she.

"I knew you were acting." Beck said smiling at his girlfriend.

"So you tried to make me fail?" Jade was angry and confused now.

"Yes, but I had to. My test was to push. It was either fail you, fail myself, or both of us pass. I would say we did pretty well."

"How did you know I was acting?"

"Next time look up what happens when you have amnesia. Babe, I was worried sick. I looked at every website I could think of. You weren't realistic."

By now the class was starting to catch on, but not completely. Beck looked up.

"My test was over right?"

"Yes, Jade's ended so your ended. Now, Jade please get up off of Beck's lap so that we may resume class." Sikowitz said smiling. He had caught his students off guard. Score 1 for Sikowitz.

"Wait, can one of you three please explain what was going on here?" Andre said.

"Of course. Well, Friday I gave Jade her acting test; all week she had to pretend like she forgot everything. Jade did a good job, but Beck here discovered that she was doing her actiong test. I couldn't just end Jade's test, so I gave Beck his test; push Jade. Jade didn't know about Beck's test. They both thought that it ended tomorrow, so I ended it today. Congradulations you both passed."

**A/N: Okay, so this isn't the end. I'm going to have one more chapter. Its going to be after school. Please review.**


	10. Chapter 10

"Could one of you explain what happened this week?" Andre said when class ended that day.

Beck and Jade, who were too busy being a couple once again, didn't asnwer.

"I think that THEY ARE TOO BUSY SWALLOWING EACH OTHER to notice you Andre." Tori said, with and annoyed and amused smile.

"Hey- Hey. Guys, you two... Please let go of each others faces long enough to explain to us." Andre attempted once again.

Jade pulled away from Beck with sigh.

"What could you possibly need to know Andre?"

"Well first off... Beck, what the hell?" Andre said as Beck once again captured Jade's mouth with his own.

"Beck, its annoying to kiss with that as background noise, wait a second." Jade said pulling away once again.

"Okay, Jade, then I have a question. Were you telling the truth when you said you have a cush on me?" Andre was only worried about that. Things could get akward with the group if that was true.

"Of course... wait how did you know about that? Beck did you tell him? Well I'm not answering that." Jade said aggravated.

"Of course, what? Jade this isn't funny. Just answer the question." Beck was worried. Maybe she wasn't just messing with him, maybe she was telling the truth.

"Fine, I'll answer the question, but I will only tell Andre. You don't deserve to know the answer to that question, right Beck? Come her Andre." Jade pulled Andre away from the group.

"Jade what are you doing." Andre said once Jade had stopped walking.

"Messing with my boyfriend. Look no matter what you are never to tell Beck the answer when he asks what I said okay?" Andre nodded. "No, of course not, no offence. Never had a crush on you only ever thought that your music was good. Remember you can't tell Beck." Jade said walking away, Andre following.

...

"Jade, please just tell me if you were telling the truth." Beck pleaded with Jade later that night in his RV.

"Why? You don't need to know. That is a very private thing. I was mad that is why I told you in the first place. basicly my answer is no way in hell will I tell you." Jade smirked knowing that he wouldn't give up.

"Please, I only made you mad because of my acting test. If it weren't for that then I would have acted like I did on Monday and Tuesday all week long. Please just tell me."

"No, Beck,just pretend I didn't tell you. Why do you need to know so badly anyway?"

"I can't just pretend that you didn't tell me. The reason I need to know so badly is because I'm jealous. I hate that you could have had this crush on Andre and I had to work just to get you to go on one date with me. Sure you are the one that is more possesive now but that is because I don't show ."

Jade smirked, she knew that Beck could get jealous, she just wanted to hear him say it out loud.

"Well I guess I could tell you eventually. Convince me to tell you. I doubt you can, but you can try."

Beck looked at Jade with his best set of puppy dog eyes, she just rolled hers. Beck knew that begging wouldn't get him anywhere. Then he got an idea, get Jade to beg him.

Beck leaned forward and started to kiss Jade's neck, that was a major turn on for her. Just when she was about to throw her head back and give him more room, Beck pulled away.

Jade's head snapped forward to look at Beck.

"What was that about, why did you pull away?" Jade's voice was filled with pure annoyence.

"I would continue, but it wouldn't feel right. All I can think about is this crush that you have on Andre."

"Beck, you know that you can't just stop."

"Really, well that is a desicion that I get to make on my own. To know that my girlfriend likes someone else, I can't continue."

"Beck... I don't like to beg, please just come back here." Durring the conversation Beck had started to pace around the RV.

"Jade, I don't like begging either, so I'm not going to. I'm telling you, either tell if that crush was fake or not, or I'll stay on this side of the RV, so as not to tempt you." Beck smirked as he sat down.

"Fine, stay over there." Jade said as she laid down on his bed.

Ten minutes later Jade still couldn't sleep. She knew that if she caved she would never live it down.

"Fine, I said it just to get you worried or mad. I never had a crush on Andre." Jade whispered into the silence of the RV.

"What was that Jade, I didn't quite hear you?"

"I'm not saying it again. Just get back over here and finish what you started." Jade said shifting so that she was resting on her elbows.

"As you wish."

"Yeah... I don't wish, I demand."

**A/N: Okay that is the last chapter. I'm not quite sure about this ending. Please review.**

**imsantiago: Last chapter, sorry about not making it longer. Yes I have more stories in mind. I have an OC story, kinda, about Jade and three new students that I am about to start updating regularly. Please review one last time.**

**Random Storygirl: Ch. 7- If that was how you acted being bipolar, no lie I would laugh me ass off. Ch. 8- I would love to meet Cat's brother, he must be like the coolest guy ever. Ch. 9- Thanks, another great review. Please review again.**


End file.
